An American Holiday
by Nightmouse ninja
Summary: The Cullen's have a Thanksgiving dinner. Regular pairings, all human, and a little out of character. Fluffy. One shot.


**Title: **An American Holiday

**Author:** brokentopaz

**Summary:** The Cullen's have a Thanksgiving dinner. Regular pairings, all human, and a little out of character. Fluffy. One shot.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Bella and Edward are married.

**Author's Note: **Just a cute oneshot about the Cullen's thanksgiving. It'll probably be a little sappy, you know, with the giving of thanks and family and all that makes Thanksgiving what it is.

--

I woke up to the sweet melody of the piano in the corner of my room playing Chopin's Tristesse. I rolled over without opening my eyes. The sun turned my eyelids red. I groaned and stretched myself out, sitting up and looking bleary-eyed around the room. Edward was sitting at the piano, his eyes closed and his mouth smiling slightly as he listened to the melody. I got out of bed and slipped on a pair of blue fluffy slippers. I trudged over to the piano bench and wrapped my arms around Edward's shoulders.

"Good morning, love." he said quietly, still playing the tune. I kissed his jaw.

"Good morning." I whispered. He sighed in content as he played the last chords.

"So, Charlie is coming over around one." Edward said as he pulled me into a hug. "Billy and Jacob are coming too." he said, and I could hear his annoyance.

"Edward, it will be fine. Jake won't try anything." I said firmly.

"Oh, I know, love. But I can't help but be a little protective of you around your ex-boyfriend." he pulled back and looked at me. "I love you far too much, you know." he kissed my forehead and tucked my head under his chin. I could feel his nose buried in my hair. "Go take a shower, love. I'll let Alice in so she can help you get ready." he let go of me and pushed me toward the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom completely happy and I was humming to myself as I went through the mindless tasks of getting ready for guests. Washing my hair, shaving my legs, washing my face... the regulars. I couldn't be more happy. This was the first Thanksgiving I would have with my new family and my old family. The Cullens and Hales, and the Swans and Blacks. Edward was happy that his parents would be in town today, and I was thrilled that I could see my best friend (and now sister-in-law) Alice. She and Jasper were studying theatre in Japan, so they were very lucky to get away for an American holiday. Emmett, Edward's older brother, and his wife Rosalie, were in town from L.A., where Rose was a model and Emmett was a fitness instructor. Esme and Carlisle, Edward's parents, were living in Italy where Esme had been born because they were settling the affairs of her recently passed father. But they found a way to get back to Forks, Washington, where Edward and I lived. Jacob and his father, Billy, lived in La Push, and my father Charlie lived in Forks as well. Jacob and I had dated during high school, and while Edward and I were courting, he had been rather obnoxious. Billy and Charlie had convinced him that I was with Edward for good, and he finally let up. Now we were as close as kin.

When I was done with my shower, I walked back to my room to see a small, dark haired pixie sitting on the corner of my un-made bed.

"Bella!" the pixie squealed.

"Alice!" I squealed. We both ran to each other and embraced in a bearhug. "How are you? When did you get here? How is Jasper? Oh, that shirt looks cute!" I said, bouncing up and down.

"I'm well, we got in at eleven o'clock, Jasper's fine, and of course it does, it's me, you dunce!" she said. I laughed.

"How come Edward didn't wake me?" I said in an undertone, my good mood draining quickly.

"He said he didn't want to wake you, that you haven't gotten much sleep lately because of your 'delicate state.'" Alice said, using air quotes around the words 'delicate state.' "By the way, missy. What does your husband mean, 'delicate state'?" I looked at the ground.

"I know that I should have told you before, being that you are my best friend and all... but, well..." I paused, trying to compose the best way to drop the news-bomb. I decided on just spitting it out. "I'm pregnant."

Alice's face was frozen in shock. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were as wide as saucers. "You're, you" she stuttered out. "Oh my GOD!" she shouted. "I'm gonna be an aunt!" She stated jumping around the room, squealing and blabbing about all that she was going to do. All I caught was "fashion" and "diapers." I let her go after that, turning to my closet to find something to wear.

While Alice was pacing my room crunching numbers for the multiple plane tickets for her and Jasper over the next year, I had successfully picked out a blue minidress with black leggings and midnight blue flats. I dried my hair and curled it so it was volumous and lush. Then I spritzed myself lightly with my strawberry perfume and went downstairs.

"Good morning Jasper." I said as I passed him in the living room. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Morning Bella." he said quietly, and he turned back to his book. Though we hardly ever spoke, it was difficult to feel uncomfotable with Jasper, or even insulted by his silence. He just was shy. I turned to the kitchen, where I knew I would find my husband. I was right. He was halfway in the oven, his rear sticking out in a rather compromising situation. It was framed nicely by khaki pants and the brown belt I had bought for him last Christmas. He was wearing a green button down shirt, and his golden tie was thrown over his shoulder so it didn't catch fire while he was in the oven. I resisted the temtation to do something to startle him and sat down on the counter, my feet swinging like a childs.

"I need that." he said, not removing his upper body from the oven.

"Oh really?" I asked, smiling. "Well then I guess you'll just have to change your plans, cause I ain't moving." the clanking that was occuring in the oven stopped. Suddenly Edward was standing tall and he strode over to me. Without a word he pulled me into a kiss that was not as chaste as this morning. I wrapped my limbs around him, and he picked me up and walked me over to the stool in front of the bar. There he plopped me down and disentangled himself from my grasp, turning his attention back to the oven, a smug smirk on his face.

"No fair." I said to him. He chuckled from inside the oven. I sat there and took in the entire kitchen. Though the turkey was not cooking, I could still smell the aroma of the bird. The corn was sitting on the counter opposite of where I was sitting, freshly husked. The pumpkin and apples were mixed with cinnamon and sugar and they were effectively spreading the scent around the house.

--

By the time the turkey was ready to eat, along with all the food, everyone had arrived. Emmett, Edward, Jake, Charlie, Billy, Carlisle, and Jasper were wrapped up in the football game, shouting and cheering and throwing bits of food at the screen every time there was a touchdown. Alice, Rose, Esme, and I were gossiping in the kitchen as we did the dishes and cleaned up the mess from cooking. When I told them about my news, Rose stormed into the living room and smacked Emmett upside the head for not getting her pregnant yet. Esme hugged me and offered congratulations, along with Edward's old baby crib and bassinet. She also reccomended some books to help with the pregnancy. I was thankful for her kindness and happily accepted. Alice was sure to let me know that she would be sending me clothes from Japan, because it was important that I look my absolute best while my ankles were swollen and I felt fat. I'm not sure I could have asked for a better Thanksgiving.

--

**End Author's Note: **Yeah I know it's kind of sappy, and I'm not really that great at sappy. But it's Thanksgiving, and I wrote this yesterday, I'm just posting it now while my parents argue over the television channel. My little brother is throwing in that we should be watching Spongebob. Of course. Dad wants the game and Mom wants the parades. Now I shall go and see who wins. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


End file.
